


Heartbreak Weather

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Also probably cheesy and cliche, Based on a song, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I don’t even know, Like does this kind of thing even happen?, Oh well it’s fanfiction, One-Shot, Part One Of ‘Heartbreak Weather’ Series, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, implied sex, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Niall’s life was going great; he really couldn’t ask for more. But he just felt like there was something missing. An emptiness. A loneliness almost. Then he met her, and it all made sense.Part 1 of my ‘Heartbreak Weather’ series (Niall Horan x Reader)
Relationships: Niall Horan/Reader, Niall Horan/You, Niall/Reader, Niall/You
Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855507
Kudos: 12





	Heartbreak Weather

Niall liked his life—loved it even. Creating and sharing his music with millions of people, performing sold-out concerts all around—he got to do what he loved for a living. Sure, it wasn’t always easy, there were definitely some hard times, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. However, something was wrong. Something was...missing. Hanging out with guys at the same bars all the time, even doing some partying in the city, it just didn’t feel the same. Then he would come home to an empty apartment and a heavy feeling of loneliness would settle on him. It was getting harder to ignore. But then he met her.

It was a Friday night and he was out with his friends celebrating a hard, but rewarding, week of work. The night was young and he was having a great time, laughing as some of the guys attempted to chat up some girls at the bar and even embarrassed themselves on the dance floor. 

He was only a couple of drinks in when he saw her. She was out on the dance floor ahead of him, laughing and singing along to whatever was blaring through the speakers. Her dress flowed and twirled around her body as she moved to the beat; he couldn’t look away. He felt completely sober and wasted at the same time. Time seemed to slow and the world fell away, leaving only the two of them. He had no idea what was going on. 

Looking down at the drink in front of him, he shook his head and sighed, pushing it away. But when he looked up again, he couldn’t help it, his eyes searched for her instantly. He spotted her on the edge of the floor, now, chatting with someone. Her eyes suddenly began to scan the room before meeting his. Niall could feel his heart-rate rise when their eyes locked. He could almost see the sparks between them as they held eye contact for a moment. When she sent a smile his way, however, his heart screeched to a halt and he gulped nervously as she broke the contact to face her friend again. 

Niall inhaled deeply, a little thrown off by the interaction, and watched as she began to make her way through the semi-crowded room to the bar. He barely took a second to think, downing what was left of his drink and standing to follow her, ignoring his friends’ questioning voices. 

He weaved his way around groups of people-some dancing, others definitely too drunk-until he saw her leaning casually on the bar top, patiently waiting for the bartender to come around. He hesitated then, his brain finally catching up with his impulsive actions. Was this weird? It had been awhile since he had done anything like this and he didn’t want her to write him off as a complete weirdo right away. Or at all, obviously. 

He shook those thoughts from his head, steeling himself before continuing forward. He had to talk to her. He came up beside her, watching as she glanced over at him, and hoping he wasn’t imagining the pink tint on her cheeks when she saw him. 

“Hi, m’Niall.” He put his hand out, smiling charmingly at her. She turned to face him, giving another heart-stopping smile that was even better up close, and placed her hand in his. 

“(Y/N).” 

And that was the start of it all.

———

Over the next couple of months they continued to grow closer. That night they met, Niall felt something change. Things seemed better, smoother, like everything was untangling and falling into place. 

They spent the rest of that night talking and getting to know each other. Niall was sure he hadn’t smiled or laughed that much in a long time. She was easy to talk to, and Niall knew he had to keep her in his life. 

They were currently in his car, driving through the dark to a special place. A place Niall had discovered on his own while driving aimlessly after a rough day. A place he wanted to share with her. He glanced at her every so often as they drove. Sometimes she would be looking out the window at their shadowy surroundings. Sometimes she was just sitting back, smiling and humming along to whatever was playing quietly on the radio. Occasionally she would look over at the same time and smile at him. He tried not to think about the way his face grew warm each time. 

The car came to a stop and he got out, moving quickly to her side to open her door. She smiled at him, giving a soft ‘thanks’, before her eyes took in their surroundings. It suddenly occurred to Niall how clichè this must be. Here they were, in the middle of the night, on a cliff with a view of the city. He began to panic slightly, worried she would think he was planning something, but right as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard her voice cut through the silence. 

“Wow,” she breathed in awe, transfixed at the view before them. 

It really was a beautiful sight. The lights of the city sparkled and the almost-full moon shone from above, bathing everything in its light. 

Niall barely noticed the large grin spreading across his face as he watched her admire the view. He kept his gaze on her even when she turned back to look at him, smiling softly, almost shyly, before joining him where he stood leaning against the front of his car. 

They stayed silent for a while, lost in their own heads. Niall’s thoughts drifted to the girl beside him. Ever since he had met her, life had been better. He felt happier. He didn’t feel lonely anymore. It was like he had been sleep-walking his whole life and he was finally awake, finally living. He realized then that he hadn’t felt anything like this in a long while. Even then, it was nothing compared to this. After multiple failed relationships, he had resigned to giving up, thinking it would never change, never get better. Until she appeared. Everything felt different when he was with her. 

She spoke up then and he lost track of time, his attention solely on her. The moon moved across the sky and he knew they should be leaving soon, but he never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay here in this moment forever...with her. 

It wasn’t until they were in the car that it finally hit him: she was what he had been missing. 

He wondered if she noticed that he took the long way home.

———

They were at some random house party. They hadn’t been there long and had stuck together the whole time. Not that Niall was complaining, it was just getting more difficult. He wanted to spend all his time with her, but ever since he realized his feelings, he had no idea what to do. Should he tell her? Would it ruin what they had? He wasn’t sure if he was willing to risk it. Maybe they were better off staying friends. 

“I’m pretty sure we would have more fun on our own,” he heard her say with a laugh from beside him. 

They were currently in the kitchen, drinks in hand. The party was dying down pretty fast, not that it was all that much to start with. She wasn’t wrong, though he was pretty sure he’d prefer hanging out with her over anything else anyway… 

“Maybe w’should then,” he spoke, trying not to think of the different ways their conversation could be interpreted. 

Turning to see her confused face, he elaborated with a shrug, “We can have our own little party. It’s still pretty early after all.” 

She nodded her head slowly, pondering it. “Yeah, let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

Niall grinned and grabbed her hand. 

“Come with me.” 

They stepped out of the hotel elevator, giggling stupidly at something that was said, and acting much drunker than they were. 

He led her to his room and only struggled a little when unlocking the door. Gesturing for her to go in first, he followed and closed the door behind him. 

He watched in amusement as she flopped onto his bed, kicking her shoes off. He joined her, sitting only a small distance away, and fought against the sudden urge to reach for her hand. 

They were both silent as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, both lost in thought. 

She sat up suddenly, startling Niall. Breaking the silence, she looked at him with an eager smile. 

“We need music.” 

Niall chuckled and stood up to get some drinks as she pulled her phone out. 

Turning around, he saw that she had stood up as well, and was now dancing dramatically to what he believed to be a Bruno Mars song. She giggled and accepted the drink he offered. 

Sitting down on the bed again with his own drink, he watched as she continued to dance around the room, and was taken back to the night they first met. He couldn’t look away from her. 

“You’re not drunk, are ya?” he asked with a raised brow. 

She paused with an audible sigh, turning to face him fully and rolling her eyes. 

“No, I’m just trying to have some fun, unlike _some_ people,” she teased. 

Niall’s heart swelled when she smiled at him and moved forward, pulling him up to dance with her. 

They lost track of time laughing and dancing in the small room, but Niall felt so free and alive. He thought back to his previous discovery. He wanted so badly to make this permanent; to make his feelings known. But he couldn’t take the leap, worried that somehow he was wrong about everything, and she wouldn't be there to catch him. 

At one point they were dancing face-to-face, grinning with flushed faces. But as they looked into each other’s eyes, they began to slow their movements, not noticing that they were moving toward each other. 

Niall stared into her bright eyes; they were blazing into him like lightning and he could feel the tension sparking between them. He almost expected a fire to erupt there in the hotel room. 

She was the first to look away, turning so her back was to him. He could see her reflection in the mirror she stood in front of, and was confused when he saw her looking down, biting her lip nervously. 

Suddenly she looked up, catching his eye in the mirror with a shaky smile. 

“Niall…” she took a breath as if steeling herself, “I want you.” 

Niall’s eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster. 

“What?” 

She turned around to face him again, an apprehensive look on her face. 

“I-I really like you, see, a-and I don’t know if you feel the same or not but-” 

Niall cut her off with a relieved laugh, pulling her in for a tight hug and swinging her around in his excitement. She giggled and he set her down, a huge grin on his face as he looked at her. 

All he could think about was _she felt the same._ He felt something rise up in him, making him want to shout it from the rooftops that _she liked him_. 

Instead, he settled for peppering her smiling, laughing face in kisses. He reluctantly allowed her to pull away, but still held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“So I guess this means you feel the same then?” 

Niall threw his head back in a laugh. “Definitely not,” he snarked, before bringing his lips down to meet hers. 

It was magic, unreal; Niall had never felt anything like this. He barely registered their clothes being removed, them falling into bed. 

But he did know that they were smiling the whole time.

———

Later on as he lay there in the dark, holding her close and listening to her soft, steady breathing, Niall let his mind wander. He finally had what he was missing. His heart didn’t feel empty; it felt fuller than ever. His life wasn’t heartbreak weather anymore. The clouds were lifted, and she was the sun shining through.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! :) It’s been some time since I’ve posted but I started this at the beginning of quarantine and am only now getting it out. 😑 But I’m actually kinda proud of it. It’s actually the longest single chapter/one-shot that I’ve written (a little over 2,000 words) so that’s pretty cool. 👍🏻 This one-shot is part of a series of one-shots based on Niall Horan’s album ‘Heartbreak Weather’. Along with the series I’ll be writing a story that will go more in-depth and have more of the Reader’s point of view. I have a lot of things I’ve been wanting to write, including some requests and part twos, and I’m looking forward to it and hope I can get them out soon. 😊 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know:
> 
> -What you thought of this 
> 
> -If there were any mistakes
> 
> -If you are looking forward to more of the series ;)
> 
> Thanks again, and have a lovely day/night! ❤️
> 
> XO -Kawaiibirdie


End file.
